


The Victory

by Rona1776



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, england got like five points, i wrote this in 10 minutes, its for Eurovision 2015 so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England gets angry over the place he got in Eurovision, but America comes in to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is meant to be for Eurovision 2015. I got really into it even though I'm not even from any European country. I'm American. Also congrats to Sweden for winning! I was rooting for you guys congrats!  
> Also sorry for any erros in the fic. I didn't bother to fix it or ask anybody else to either. It was also written in like 10 minutes so what do you expect. Anyway enjoy!

“Fucking dammit!” England screamed loudly and the sound of glass breaking was heard. America had been upstairs, but rushed down when he heard the Englishman cry out. Downstairs, he saw a smashed tea cup with its contents splattered out over the rug in the living room with a fuming British man glaring daggers at the TV.

“England what’s wrong are you okay?!” America held England and looked him over for any injuries before he was swatted away.

“No I’m not bloody okay! Look at the scores! I’m in 23rd place and what’s worse is that damn Frog is ahead of me!” England crossed his arms and America could see tears of frustration (and or sadness) form under his eyes. He sighed bringing the smaller nation into a hug which was returned. Honestly, America knew next to nothing about Eurovision or how the voting worked. He just knew it was big deal over in Europe and how excited England got every year. Of course he hardly won if ever so after voting he usually ended up with a drunk violent England complaining about how his contestants should have been better, or other countries should have voted for him.

America sat on the couch with England still in his arms and watched the screen as country after country gave points to others. It seemed the top countries fighting for victory were Sweden and Russia. He kept a close eye on England though who was nearly at the bottom. But then something caught his eye. England suddenly had five points. That put him in front of France. He smiled and lightly shook England.

“Hey England look! You’re beating France!” The older nation’s head shot up from where it was laying on the Americans chest. When he saw that he was beating the other he smiled victoriously.

“Haha take that you Frog! I beat your sorry arse!” After that England was in a much better mood for the rest of the night and even got excited for a few other countries who got points. America, still not sure what was happening with points, simply stared at the TV watching as Sweden finally won and singing at the very end. It was a good song which America found himself slightly bobbing his head to.

“So this is what gets every country angry at each other for at the next meeting? I don’t really get it.” England simply sighed but smiled a bit at his boyfriend.

“Yes, well I guess you wouldn’t. You don’t pay much attention to anything involving Europe.” He was referring to many things in the past while teasing the younger nation.

“Hey that’s not true! I paid attention in the World Wars, and in the World Cup, I also pay close to you as well!” He pouted and the English nation couldn’t resist giving those lips a little peck. America smiled then.

“So you’re not upset that you lost?” He was answered with a sigh.

“Well of course I’m upset. I wanted to win. That’s the point of this contest. But beating France is a victory in its own, so I’m happy.”

“Great!” The next thing England knew was that his back was on the couch and America was hovering over him. “Because right now there’s something European that I’d like to pay very close attention to.” He lowered his head and began to kiss at England’s neck earning a gasp. England never got to retort to his statement but it didn’t matter. He ran his fingers through the Americans hair simply enjoying the feeling while tipping his head back giving more room to the American. This Eurovision turned out to better than he expected.


End file.
